


I don't wanna be your superman [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Comic-Con, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[canon-divergent AU] “I can’t believe you came to ComicCon dressed as yourself,” Billy is saying for about the thirtieth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna be your superman [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I don't wanna be your superman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186961) by paperclipbitch. 



> Recorded for Exmanhater, I didn't realize i was doing a repod until I was finished Editing :P hope you like it anyway :)

**Title** : I don't wanna be your superman  
**Fandom** : Young Avengers  
**Author** : Paperclipbitch  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Kate/America  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 10:17  
**Summary** : 

> [canon-divergent AU] “I can’t believe you came to ComicCon dressed as yourself,” Billy is saying for about the thirtieth time.

The original work can be found [Here](http://paperclipbitch.livejournal.com/186667.html#cutid1)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_paperclipbitch/I%20don't%20wanna%20be%20your%20superman.mp3)


End file.
